


(let me) feed on your bones

by atriums



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atriums/pseuds/atriums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita Blake Vampire Hunter AU: A day in the lives of Kim Jongin, the Master Vampire of Seoul, and his human servant Zhang Yixing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(let me) feed on your bones

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake Vampire Hunter book series, for which I have a strong hate-love relationship. Written for mutantbic@lj for the exok_ink exchange.

Zhang Yixing is quite proud of his hands, he thinks they are his best feature. His fingers are long and thin, tapered, and they span perfectly when he sits down at the piano and presses at the keys. The start is often slow with warm-ups, allowing the muscles and tendons in his hand find the familiar rhythm before he opens his heart and lets the music flow through him. Yixing has spent so many years of his life in this room, with this piano, that hours of heartfelt melodies feel like minutes.

Things, unfortunately, are not as they used to be. Yixing does not have as much free time to come here and enjoy himself as he did in years past, so every moment he gets is precious to him. He takes the best care of his equipment, always dusting off the sleek lacquered surface and making sure it’s tuned just right. In his younger years, he was meticulous and finicky about all things related to his music; he took precise, methodical care of his hands because he doesn’t wish to have another scare like he did when he was eleven years old. The piano has been his best friend since childhood, the music they make together echoes of his heart, and spending six weeks with only phantom memories to keep him company.

Yixing is in the middle of warming up when he feels it in the back of his mind, like a breeze on a warm summer day along the back of his neck. It is familiar, and he finds himself smiling as he pulls down the piano lid.

 _“Awake already?”_ Yixing says into the metaphysical bond that connects them. It is an intimate bond, a marriage of their souls that makes them part of each other in ways that, even after 20 years of content servitude, Yixing is still learning.

 _“It’s dusk and you’re not here,”_ comes the reply in a low whisper that makes him shudder. Yixing snorts as he locks the music room behind him, and it is not without any fondness as he begins the trek across the lavish estate.

 _“Wait for me?"_ Yixing sends a few lewd images his way. There is a hum inside his head, one he knows means he has his Master’s attention…provided that he hurries.

Yixing’s harried journey is lengthened by hired help as the humans bid him good night and the vampires rise from their slumber. As the Human Servant of the Master Vampire, it is his duty to be the eyes and ears, an extension of him, when the Master himself is unable to. Yixing makes his displeasure well known, especially when amusement pulses through him from his Master.

He has broken his promise, not that Yixing expected him to keep it in the first place.

Yixing closes his eyes to see pale skin and _redredred_. The whimper he hears accompanying the vision is high-pitched and breaks off into a keening whine, and a hot wave of something both feral and possessive washes over him. Master is a glutton and his hunger yields to no one, not even Yixing himself. Of all the faults Master possesses, this is the only one Yixing ever finds himself resenting but only because of the jealousy that bubbles up in him when it’s someone else’s blood filling Master and satiating his ravenous appetite. 

Yixing’s arrival is met with a lanky boy as he stumbles out, eyes glazed and with a hand pressed against the bandage resting on his neck. The boy flushes under the intensity of Yixing’s glare, catching the way his nose flares and his eyes go wide with ill-suppressed ire. 

“Yixing, be nice,” Master says, arms crossed in front of his chest where he rests against the door. He looks lovely in simple night attire, a dark tank top and flannel pajama pants, and his skin has begun to flush pink as fresh hot blood circulates through his veins. 

It absolutely infuriates Yixing that it is not his blood pulsing life through Master’s dead body. It is not his blood that has given a little bit more color to beautiful bronze skin. It is not his blood that that lingers, metallic and sweet on Master’s tongue as he crushes their mouths together.

“You're so unfair.” Yixing melts into the kiss anyway, breathing in Master’s laughter as if it is the only sustenance he could ever need.

“Nonsense. I woke up, you weren’t there, and I was so very hungry…”

“ _Jongin,_ ” he addresses Master by his name, and through their metaphysical bond, Yixing is well aware Jongin loves the way Yixing’s eyes are alight with fire and the way Yixing’s mouth curves when he says his name.

Yixing huffs. He takes the initiative to shove Jongin backward and close the door behind him. Jongin’s skin is hot to the touch, but it is not Yixing’s blood filling him with heat.

Jongin falls back onto their bed, legs spread and pants tented at the crotch. Feeding, while not always erotic for vampires, will end with an erection the vast majority of the time due to the rush of blood circulating in their veins. A fresh wave of anger boils at Yixing’s insides because _it’s not him._

Nevertheless, he fully intends to take advantage of the situation and Jongin has every intention of letting him. They’ve played this game of push and pull so many times before because it is their favorite, the heady rush they both get from the emotions evoked are always genuine and fulfilling in the most of ways. Twenty years of servitude to this vampire, and Yixing has never regretted anything through the ups and downs. 

Yixing joins Jongin on the bed, legs on either side of his waist as a warm hand settles along his lower back. They're so close, close enough to feel each other's breath as their bodies fit together with muscles and limbs melting into familiarity. Jongin's free hand combs through the dark ink of Yixing's hair, grabbing a fistful but not pulling as their mouths taunt and tease at each other. 

"Did anything interesting happen today?" Jongin releases Yixing's hair and follows the knobs of his spine until both hands rest along the swell of his ass. Yixing's body hums with anticipation, skin prickling and body juddering as he goes light-headed from desire.

"I wouldn't know," Yixing admits coyly. "I took the day off, your new leopard to call seemed far too eager to play house." He rolls his hips into his Master, watching the way his shirt bunched up in his pretty hands as he pulls it up and over his head. Jongin mirrors him before they kiss again, their mouths slotting together just right. It took Yixing far too long to learn how to kiss Jongin with his fangs and without knicking his tongue. While he enjoys a little bit of pain in the bedroom here and there, that is not on his list of approved activities.

"It couldn't have been too bad if he didn't bother you." Jongin sounds impressed, but he waves off the conversation with another mind-boggling kiss as they topple backward onto the bed. 

_"I'm still mad at you,"_ Yixing informs him, rather petulantly, but then Jongin does something wicked with his tongue that has Yixing forgetting everything else in that moment. 

_"But for how much longer?"_

Jongin's query is rhetorical, so Yixing doesn't bother entertaining him with an answer as he grinds down on his hard cock. His aim is to tease his master for what he's done, but Jongin has other ideas in mind as he flips them over. Yixing's breath staunches in his chest, and then he laughs when Jongin cages him below, leading their mouths in a familiar collision. 

Jongin is a man of few virtues, least of all patience, and with a growl that vibrates between their chests, he rips Yixing's shirt in half and pries it off his arms. His pants follow, still in one piece. The feral display of power goes straight to Yixing's cock as a drop of precum pearls at the tip. Jongin is the embodiment of strength, of all things powerful, and he is equally intense and Yixing appreciates every second of it. As Jongin's human servant, Yixing has the luxury of sharing all the best parts of the vampire with none of the drawbacks.

The best thing about their bond is that Yixing can handle anything Jongin throws his way, and it's not uncommon for them to get particularly frisky in the bedroom. He loves it, really loves being able to throw Jongin back down and take control. But he loves being forced into submission the most. He takes an uncanny thrill in the way they tumble through the sheets and tear at each other, ripping and rending gasps from bitten throats and carving scarlet reminders of passion into flesh. The marks never stay long, but there is much fun to be had in making them.

Yixing is much too horny to keep up their tumbling, and so he chooses submission as he falls back onto silk sheets with Jongin on top of him. Jongin spreads Yixing wide open for him, a hand pumping at his cock with a very sexy smirk that makes him twitch and gasp, "Not f—air!"

_"When has that ever stopped me?"_

It hasn't. 

Jongin strokes him loosely a few moments more before he reaches back, a hand wrapping around each of Yixing's ankles, and eases his body until he's been folded in half and his legs are over Jongin's shoulders. Yixing's body is lithe and soft and malleable, always has been, and the gifts bestowed upon him by the vampire have only made him better this way. Jongin presses down on Yixing, grinds the length of his thick cock into the cleft of Yixing's ass, and then tries to push inside. Yixing is too wound up with not enough give, so Jongin dribbles lubricant in a line from his dick to Yixing's furled opening before he tries again, and the slide is much smoother. 

Yixing goes tight and breathless around him, his ass clenching down impossibly tight on him, so tight it almost hurts and Jongin thinks the only thing that would make this better is if it did. Nails dig into Jongin's biceps, leaving behind crescents and hand-shaped bruises that fade within seconds of Jongin finding a nice rhythm for his hips. He is merciless as he pumps in and out of Yixing's body, sparing his beautiful servant nothing, because he knows he can take it and will love every second of it. 

Yixing's skin is sticky with sweat, mouth damp from saliva as his tongue follows the curve of kiss-swollen lips. Jongin's cock fills him to the brim, is a perfect fit and leaves him breathless with each stroke. Before becoming a human servant, Yixing had been with human men and women alike but sex with his Master Vampire by far is the best he's ever had. There's a certain _je ne sais quois_ about the way Jongin's hips press bruises into the flesh of his ass, the way he forces Yixing's body beyond human limits. Yixing can bend and sometimes even break, but Jongin will always put him back together again whole.

Pleasure overwhelms Yixing from his fingertips to his toes, head light and swimming from the carnal high. His orgasm is close, so close it hurts, but no matter how loud he cries out, how much he begs for more, it doesn't come to him so easily. Jongin reaches climax first, body juddering above him, and it leaves Yixing bereft and close to tears. 

This is where Yixing breaks, nails digging into Jongin's shoulderblades. He's so close, so frustrated, but it's not _enough_. He falls apart in the way he claws down Jongin's back, in the way his hips roll and the desperation with which his ass clings tight to Jongin's still hard cock. He fucks himself down onto his Master, a hand coming up to press against Jongin's mouth when laughter spills forth.

Jongin knows what he's doing, knows that Yixing is breaking, and so he waits until he can pick up the pieces of his skeleton and put him back together again. 

It doesn't take long -- their lack of patience in the way of self-satisfaction is one of the greater things they have in common. 

"Bite me," Yixing sobs. "Pleasepleaseplease. I need it. I need you. Jongin, _bite me_!" Yixing can't hold back his tears when he is so wrought with desperation and _wantneedpleasefuck._ He wraps his arms around Jongin's neck and forces him down, head turned to the side to reveal the unmarred flesh of his throat, and he trembles when he feels the warmth of Jongin's breath. 

Jongin teases him, wants to hear him sob, and licks a thick stripe from his collarbones to the line of his jaw. He makes sure that Yixing feels the press of fangs into his skin as his life pulses through pale skin, against the heat of his tongue. The ability to breathe escapes Yixing again, air leaving him in a gasp he can feel trapped in his throat. 

And then Jongin bites down, mouth opened wide so he can gulp down mouthful after mouthful of blood as it rushes at him. Yixing screams, his body goes tight, and he whimpers as Jongin's cock eases him through his orgasm. It is both a gift and a curse, the ability to bite into someone and feed from both their pleasure and their blood. Yixing's pleasure is always the most fulfilling because he gives it willingly, gives it always, and gives and gives until Jongin's appetite grows quiet and sated. 

Jongin pulls back and admires Yixing like this, after he's been broken and put back together bone by bone. His skin is pink and there are purple-yellow bruises forming and then fading all over his body. The bite on his neck has already scabbed over and, really, this is his favorite side of his human servant, with glazed eyes and sweat-slicked hair stuck to his skin. 

Jongin gives him time to settle back into his skin as he fixes his appearance and slides into appropriate clothing for the night. Though he has not ever been victim to his own bite, he feels the effect it has on Yixing through their metaphysical bond and knows it is potent. Were Yixing still a regular human instead of his servant, his addiction to the bite might have been his downfall.

"Have you returned to me yet?" Jongin asks, voice heavy with amusement as he fixes his tie. 

"Hm, mayhaps." 

"Well, whenever you're ready, we've a meeting that needs attending."

Yixing huffs—he hates meetings.


End file.
